Skater Twin Leona Coord
(スケーターツインズレオナ) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Fortune Party. It was worn by Leona West in Episode 85. It resembles the Skater Twin Dorothy Coord, the Skater Pastel Leona Coord, and the Skater Pastel Dorothy Coord. User Appearance Top A short yellow ruffled top is worn beneath a pink, yellow, and magenta jacket with a pattern of pink, white, and blue writing spelling out Fortune Party on white material. The cuff is pale pink ruffle held with a blue, yellow, and red bow, while the collar is white with the same writing on it, lined in magenta and blue with a piece of pale pink ruffled material lining it. Worn around the neck is a pearl necklace with two large stars; one pink, one blue, along with four smaller gold stars. The Fortune Party logo is sewn to the left side of the collar. Comes with magenta finger-less gloves with a gold star sewn to the top of the hand, while the cuff is white with pale pink and pale yellow lines. Bottoms A pattern skirt in four layers; the top and second is pink with the Fortune Party written in pink and blue, while the second and fourth is a striping of pale pink, white, and pale yellow, lined with magenta. A pair of magenta leggings is sewn beneath the skirt with a single white line on each leg, along with a tiny blue star design. Includes a blue belt with gold stars lining it, along with a large magenta and white ribbon accented with pale yellow and a single gold star. Shoes Pale pink roller skates with a white and yellow section going up the center, adorned with white stars. On each skate are several gold stars, along with glittering blue gradient line designs on each side of the foot. The wheels are magenta, held with blue markings that has small gold stars attached to them. Comes with magenta stockings with Fortune Party written in pink and blue. The cuff is white, pale yellow, and pale pink with the Fortune Party Logo on each side. Accessory A knot-style bow with a white center. The left is a sparkling blue gradient with sparkle and star markings on it, along with two gold stars sewn on the lower corner. The right is magenta with Fortune Party wrote in blue and pink, lined in white. A Fortune Party logo patch is sewn to it. Game is a Pop type Super Rare Coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first appeared in the 2015 Dream Parade Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Doreona.jpg T120.jpg DU715n0UQAAmb v.jpg Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.17.45.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.08.40.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.09.16.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.10.25.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.09.42.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.11.11.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.10.50.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.03.33.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.03.07.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.06.23.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.06.00.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.03.53.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.19.03.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.15.05.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.14.40.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.14.15.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.07.37.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.07.16.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.06.57.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.12.05.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.11.42.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.15.49.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.12.55.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.01.28.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.00.31.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.18.43.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.02.12.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.12.29.png Dorothy and leona use the charm.jpg Category:Anime Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Pop Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Fortune Party Category:2015 Dream Parade Live Collection